rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
2005
2004 > 2005 > 2006 Bandas formadas * +44 * Angels & Airwaves * Army of Anyone * Heavy Trash * Panic! At the Disco Mortes * 11 de xaneiro - Spencer Dryden, baterista estadounidense. Jefferson Airplane. Lanzamentos Xaneiro * 25 de xaneiro - Digital Ash in a Digital Urn - Bright Eyes ** I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning - Bright Eyes ** Life Begins Again - Jimmy Chamberlin Complex ** Superwolf - Bonnie 'Prince' Billy e Matt Sweeney Febreiro * 8 de febreiro - Seventeen Days - 3 Doors Down * 14 de febreiro - Silent Alarm - Bloc Party Marzo * 1 de marzo - Frances the Mute - The Mars Volta * 21 de marzo - Lullabies to Paralyze - Queens of the Stone Age * 29 de marzo - Guero - Beck * 30 de marzo - Kingwood - Millencolin Abril * 4 de abril - Elevator - Hot Hot Heat * 5 de abril - In Case We Die - Architecture in Helsinki ** Rarities and B-Sides - The Smashing Pumpkins ** Suspended Animation - Fantômas * 11 de abril - Bleed Like Me - Garbage * 12 de abril - The Sunlandic Twins - of Montreal * 27 de abril - With Teeth - Nine Inch Nails Maio * 10 de maio - Make Believe - Weezer * 16 de maio - Mezmerize - System of a Down * 23 de maio - Crimson - Alkaline Trio ** Demon Days - Gorillaz * 24 de maio - This Station Is Non-Operational - At the Drive-In ** The Woods - Sleater-Kinney * 30 de maio - Bang Bang Rock and Roll - Art Brut ** Don't Believe the Truth - Oasis ** Five Minutes with Arctic Monkeys - Arctic Monkeys Xuño * 6 de xuño - X&Y - Coldplay ** Rock & Roll is Dead - The Hellacopters * 7 de xuño - Commit This to Memory - Motion City Soundtrack ** Get Behind Me Satan - The White Stripes ** Octavarium - Dream Theater * 14 de xuño - In Your Honor - Foo Fighters Xullo * 12 de xullo - Move Along - The All-American Rejects Agosto * 16 de agosto - A Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds to Mars Setembro * 6 de setembro - Searching for a Former Clarity - Against Me! * 12 de setembro - Pocket Revolution - dEUS * 20 de setembro - The Weight Is a Gift - Nada Surf * 26 de setembro - Sieg Howdy! - Jello Biafra e Melvins Outubro * 3 de outubro - The Poison - Bullet for my Valentine ** You Could Have It So Much Better - Franz Ferdinand * 4 de outubro - Dark Ages - Soulfly * 11 de outubro - Before the Blackout - Allister * 17 de outubro - Vheissu - Thrice Novembro * 1 de novembro - Sliver: The Best of the Box - Nirvana * 20 de novembro - Five Songs and a Cover - Foo Fighters * 22 de novembro - Hypnotize - System of a Down ** Interpol Remix - Interpol Decembro * 12 de decembro - Absolution Tour - Muse * 13 de decembro - The Bite Back - The All-American Rejects ** Winter Weezerland - Weezer Category:Década de 2000